fmafmabh dares
by Fullmetalfan13
Summary: haha okay so this is my first time making a dare thing and i've always wanted to do one so i used my fav anime ever FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST/FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BH okay so it has mild language *coughs ed* and NO YAOI I REPEAT NO YAOI its nothing personal if u like that stuff but...GROSS! so anyway plz read even if you do like yaoi read anyway its still bound to be AWESOME
1. Chapter 1

gabby- "Heeeeellllllloooooo! and welcome to my fullmetal alchemist/fullmetal alchemist bh dares!"

ed- "Great…another one…"

gabby-"got a problem."*glares*

ed-"n-no…."

gabby-*smiles* "thats what i thought. anyways lets start shall we?"

al-"i guess…."

gabby-"ALRIGHT! Okay these first dares are some of my own."

everyone-*shivers*

gabby-"what?…"

everyone-"nothing…."

gabby-"o…k…..moving on. first dare is for ed."

ed-"what!? why!?"

gabby-"cause i said so and it makes sense i mean you are the main character."

al-"what about me?…"*pouts*

gabby-*smirks*"okay al would you like to go first?"

al-"n-no!"

gabby-"alright moving on. Ed i dare you."*evil grin*

ed-*gulps* "oh no…."

gabby-"to jump into a pool of milk and stay in it for ten minutes. okay. thats a little harsh. ten seconds."

ed-"WHAT!? NO! LIKE HELL IM DOING THAT!"

gabby-"but i said so and this is my show. hehe that rhymed sort of."

ed-"but thats not fair…."

gabby-"i feel for ed." *nods head*

ed-"HOW?"

gabby-"i HATE milk! its poison."

ed- "then why r u daring me to jump in a pool full of it?!"

gabby-"cause i can….."

ed-"….."

gabby-"well on with the dare. ed if you could just follow me."

ed-"no!"

gabby-*stops*"no?"

everyone-*gulps*

gabby-"you leave me no choice…..ARMSTRONG!"

armstrong-"y-yes?"

gabby-"do me a favor and bring the shrimp over here."

ed-"who are you are calling shri- hey armstrong let go of me!"

gabby-"if i recall….this room should have the pool." *looks inside* "haha what do ya know it does"

ed-"AL! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!"

gabby-"okay on the count of three you throw him in the pool. got it, armstrong?"

armstrong-"….."

gabby-"got it?"

armstrong-*nods*

gabby-"good one two THREE!"

ed-"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"*splashes into pool full of milk* "…"

gabby-*snaps pic* "this is priceless….hahahaha. okay its been ten seconds you can come out."

ed-"….."

gabby-"ed?"

ed-"…."

gabby-"oops. well thats all we have time for….. sorry its short and only had one dare, if ed wasn't so stubborn we would've had more. ha ha" *laughs nervously*

al-"BROTHER! gabby is he gonna be okay?!"

gabby-"w-why are you asking me?"

al-"cause you threw him in there in the first place."

gabby-"oh….haha"*gulps* "well he can come now so someone get him."

everyone-*exchanges evil glances*

gabby-"what r u doing?….."

everyone- *advances in on gabby…and throws her into the pool*

gabby-"ahhhh nooooo! your all dead! " *splashes into pool*

~~~15 minutes later~~~

al-"Uhhhh they've been in there a long time r u sure that they're okay?"

dundundun don don


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two

al-"so uh welcome back…gabby is currently uh how do i put this…..unable to introduce the show? yeah thats it."

roy-*facepalm*

armstrong-"hey i think they are finally starting to wake up"

al-" what, really?"

al and roy- *run into pool room*

ed-*groan*

al-"brother!?"

ed-"w-what?…."

al-"your okay! thank god!"

roy-"aren't you forgetting something?" *points toward gabby*

al-"oh yeah!" *shakes gabby* "gabby! wake up!"

gabby-"….i….hate….milk…."

everyone-*facepalms*

ed-"serves you right"

gabby-"…shut up…shortie…"

ed-"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

gabby-*coughs*

ed-"h-hey are you okay?"

gabby-"yeah….i think. anyway time to get on with the show." *grins*

ed-"uhhhh….yeah."

gabby-*gets up*"alright well moving on. next is a truth and its for…winry."

winry-"really?"

gabby-"yep question is if you had to give up automail for something else what would it be?"

winry-"i would totally work at Radio Shack." *eyes gleaming*

ed-"what?"

al-"…."

gabby-*facepalm* "…o…k…..well moving on. next is a dare for….palm tree itself!"

envy-"PALM TREE!? wait I'm not an it!"

gabby-"tch palm tree."

envy-"i. am. not. a. palm. tree."

gabby-"p.a.l.m. t.r.e.e. right ed?"

ed-*crosses arms and nods*

envy-"grrr….whatever whats the dare?"

gabby-"alright palm tree your dare is you have to wear a bald cap for two chapters."

ed-*falls over* "hahahahaaha"

envy-"…"

gabby-*also falls over and starts laughing next to ed*

everyone else-*snickers and grins*

envy- */* "s-stop laughing! there is no way in hell I'm doing that."

gabby-*still on the ground* "b-but…you ha you have to hahahaha!"

ed-"did you hahaha just make that one up? hahaha"

gabby-"yep hahaha. here palm tree." *throws envy a bald cap*

ed-"nice" *holds his fist up*

gabby-"thanks" *fist bumps ed*

epic fist bump

gabby-"well palm tree gonna put it on?"

envy-"…..fine."

ed-"finally." *snickering

envy-"i'll put it on but only if uh….."

gabby-"if what?" *raising an eyebrow*

envy-"if you do a dare."

gabby-"huh? okay, whats your dare palm tree?" *a little scared but would never admit it*

envy-"uh….you have to uh do the uh do the…..lucky star dance."

gabby-*blinked*

ed-"what? you really think she'd-

gabby-"ok, why not sounds like fun."

ed-"what?! really?! you would just agree to that so easily?"

gabby-"yeah, cause your all doing it with me." *grins*

ed-"yeah right!"

gabby-"what? you won't?" *staring at ed with pleading eyes*

ed-*/* "well, i guess it wouldn't hurt to try….."

gabby-"yah!" *smiles* "alright palm tree you got yourself a deal." *holds out hand*

envy-"….k…" *shakes hand*

gabby-"now go put that bald cap on!" *grins*

envy-"yeah, yeah…." *turns to go*

gabby-"good." *rubs hand on ed*

ed-"what the hell! what was that for?!"

gabby-"oh, i just shook palm trees hand and god only knows where its been…." *shivers*

ed-"then why'd you wipe it on me?!" *looking down at his sleeve disgustedly*

gabby-"you were just there. okay! everyone ready to do the lucky star dance!"

everyone-"WHAT?!"

roy-"I thought you and ed were just doing it!"

riza-"i agree, i wasn't expected us to have to do it to."

gabby-"well whats the fun in just two people doing it. thats why i decided we are all going to do the lucky star dance!"

everyone-*facepalms*

ed-"you can't just decide that- what..what are you staring at?"

gabby-"…." *staring off behind ed* "pfffftttttt hahahahaha" *falls over laughing*

ed-*turns around* "uhhhhh….haha nice head palm tree..hahaha"

gabby-"yeah..haha…its an improvement."

everyone-*trying to hold back laughs burst out laughing*

envy-*/* "stop…stop laughing!"

roy-"but…but its just to funny…"

riza-"even i find this hilarious"

al-"we're sorry…"

gabby-"pffffttt no we're not!"

al-"yeah we aren't "

envy-"well you gonna keep your end of the deal?!"

gabby-"alright alright…" *walks over to stereo*

armstrong-"thats huge almost as big as my glorious muscles." *takes of shirt and poses*

gabby-*sighs and could've sworn she saw sparkles form around armstrong*

ed-"wait you were actually serious?!"

gabby-"yeah it'll be fun…lets see how do you turn this on again…..uh….this button?" *presses button* "well that buttons use-" *loud music started blasting from the giant speakers {it was I'm alive by becca} *

ed-"ahhhhhhh turn it off!" *covering his ears*

gabby-"ahhhh i don't know how! oh wait.." *claps hands and slams them on the ground then a big fist came out of the ground and smashed the giant stereo* "there…."

roy-"you do realize you just destroyed a what? 10,000 dollar stereo?"

gabby-"ahhh my stereo! who did this?!"

everyone [except ed]- "you!"

gabby-"what!? i did?!"

everyone [except ed]- *facepalms*

ed- *stared at the big fist that smashed the stereo and at gabby*

al-"is there something wrong brother?" *seeing how far off in space ed looked*

ed-"…"

al-"brother?…"

roy-"whats wrong with fullmetal?"

al-"i don't know…"

gabby-*hit her fist in her hand* "ahhh i know whats wrong."

everyone-"you do?"

gabby-"yeah…i may have accidentally…never told him i can do alchemy….." *scratches back of head*

everyone-*sighs*

ed-"you….you can do alchemy….."

gabby-"yeah we've already discovered that-"

ed-"without a transmutation circle…like me…"

gabby-"yeah….what about it…"

ed-"then you must have seen the gate….."

gabby-"yeah i saw it and that bastard truth."

truth-"you do realize I'm here right?"

gabby-"yeah i know…"

ed-"so you gave up something…."

gabby-"okay this is getting to serious and way off topic….aren't we suppose to be doing truth and dare?"

ed-"okay, i dare you to tell me what you gave up and why you saw the gate."

gabby-"hey thats personal and none of your business. okay moving on-"

ed-"you didn't answer my question! dammit !"

gabby-*sighs* "just let it go ed. okay next is a dare for gluttony." *shivers*

gluttony-"what for me…..can i eat it?"

gabby-"NO YOU CANT EAT IT!YOU SICK MESSED UP BASTARD!"

gluttony-*cowers behind lust* "lust I'm scared"

lust-"its fine…"

gabby-"your dare is…oh this is gonna be intersting…..to stay as far away from lust as possibly for two hours."

gluttony-"what? i can't stay away from lust that long!"

gabby-"well to bad its a dare."

gluttony-"no no NO I CANT!" *changes into the unfinished gate thing*

gabby-"damn it. i knew this was gonna happen."

gluttony-"how dare you try to separate me from my dear lust!" *lunges at gabby*

gabby-"every time you speak i swear i want to puke." *dodges and kicks gluttony sending him into a wall*

everyone [even ed this time]-"hey are you okay?!"

gabby-"yeah, I'm fine i knew something like this was gonna happen sooner or later so i had a plan." *evil grin*

al-"uh-oh…"

gluttony-"ill make you pay…!"

gabby-*grabs and pulls down on a lever* "tch yeah right…" *instantly a cage drops from the ceiling and falls on gluttony*

everyone [yes edward to]-*stared*

gabby- "well thats all we have time for bye bye"

ed-"wait i still want you to answer my question!"

gabby-"not this again….dear god help me…"


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

gabby- "hey and welcome back!"

everyone- "yeah…."

gabby- "as you can see everyone is really excited…"

everyone- "mmmm…"

gabby- "well I'm really excited because i got my first reviewer that gave me a….TRUTHS AND DARES!"

ed- "great.." *rolls eyes*

gabby- "pipsqueak…."

ed-"WHAT?!"

gabby-"nothing….alright! on with the dares! these truths and dares are brought to you by…..the one and only….PMM1356!haha"

roy-"what are they?…"

gabby-"glad you asked roy…"

al- *whispers to ed* "she does know she's not on tv right?…."

ed- *whispers back to al* "just let her have her moment…"

gabby- "okay and what we've all been waiting for….."

everyone-*gulps*

gabby-"okay…the first is a truth…for truth bastard…haha truth for truth.."

truth-"really…what is it?"

gabby-"don't you get bored of always watching others?"

truth-"yes. yes yes yes…" *goes to emo corner*

gabby-"o…k…aright next…is for truth again…TRUTH GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT OF MY EMO CORNER!"

truth-*gets up* "fine.."

gabby- "okay PMM1356 dares you to….fight father! this is gonna be awesome! ed! get me popcorn!"

ed- "what!? why do i have to?"

al- "i'll get you popcorn"

gabby- "thx al! your the best! unlike someone i know…" *glares at ed*

ed- "what?!"

al- "yeah i'm the best!" *jumps happily*

ed- "i'm…not….the….best…" *goes to emo corner*

gabby- "suck it up… AL WHERES MY POPCORN!?"

al- "almost done.." *brings gabby popcorn*

gabby- "thx al" *kisses al on cheek*

al-*turns red as eds coat*

everyone- *jaws drop*

gabby-"okay on with the fight….i hope they kill each other"

truth and father- "huh?"

gabby-"nothing….ON WITH THE FIGHT!"

~two hours of fighting later~

gabby-"OKAY ENOUGH!"

everyone- *looks at gabby*

gabby-"i'm bored….so lets just call it a draw! okay next is a dare for….hehe everybody hates you palm tree.."

envy-"oh no….. whats the dare?!"

gabby-"okay…you have to wear a ballet dress and do ballet…haha"

envy-"WHAT?!"

gabby-"wait wait…i'm not done…..while singing a justin bieber song….lets see oh sing baby."

envy- "i'm not doing that!"

gabby-"its a dare palm tree you have to….here." *throws envy ballet dress*

envy-"fine…..AND WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME PALM TREE!"

gabby-"geez…anger issues much?"

envy- *mumbles something while trudging to changing room*

~five minutes later~

envy- *walks out of changing room with ballet dress on*

gabby-"geez palm tree….you took like an hour in there."

envy-"well…sorry.." *says sarcastically*

gabby-"well start singing…."

envy-"fine….BABY BABY BABY OHHHH…"

everyone- "ahhhh" *covers ears*

gabby-"stop singing…STOP SINGING!"

envy-"baby…..why?"

gabby-"to be blunt….YOU SUCK AT IT!"

envy- *goes to emo corner* "its not my fault i can't sing…"

gabby-"whats up with the emo corner today….geez? well thats it for today remember to send in more truths and dares! we'll be waiting!" *waves*


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

gabby- "welcome back! i got another reviewer who sent in truths and dares! thank you Bluefire21!

ed- "yeah…thanks.." *says sarcastically*

gabby-"DONT BE A JERK TO MY REVIEWERS ED! okay well moving on.."

ed-*blinks* "geez…"

gabby- "COLONEL BASTARD!OVER HERE NOW!"

everyone-*silent*

gabby-"thats you roy" *points to roy*

roy-"oh okay.."

gabby-"you have some questions to answer my friend…"

roy- *gulps*

gabby-"first question….Is there anyone you consider your child?"

roy-*glances at ed then quickly turns back* "…..no…"

gabby- *smirks* "i saw that roy…."

roy-"s-saw what?!"

gabby-"just now you glanced at e-"

roy-*puts hand on gabby's mouth*

gabby-"bhfbmbhbcdmbvhdvdsghds" translation: wtf let go of me bastard! *bites roy*

roy-"owwww wtf!"

gabby-"hey you deserved it. i mean all i was gonna do was tell them that you think of ed as your son…."

everyone-*stares, mouths open*

roy-"….."

gabby-"was it something i said…."

ed-"you…you think of me as….as your…son?…"

roy-"….well no use in hiding it now…..yes ed i do…." *looks away*

~five minutes of awkward silence later~

gabby-"awkward silence…..gay baby…"

everyone-"what?"

gabby-"nothin….uh roy theres more questions…"

roy-"oh well what are they.."

gabby-"glad you asked..since we know you consider ed your son…..have you ever had conversations with…hughes about it….and does a picture war ever occur?"

roy-"no…."

gabby-"i don't believe you…..what do you think hughes…"

hughes-*walks into room*

roy-"h-hughes!? i thought you were dead?…"

envy-"yeah me too."

gabby-*walks over and punches envy* "shut up…stupid palm tree….thing is hughes is dead….but this is my show and i can do anything i want soooo i brought him back…cause i think he's awesome!" *smiles*

hughes-"yep…oh and roy use to gush on and on about ed…all the time…you don't know how annoying it can get…"

everyone-"trust us…we know.."

gabby-"yeah all to well…"

hughes-"huh?" *raises eyebrow*

everyone-"nothing"

hughes-"ok…"

gabby-"anyway you never answered the last question?"

hughes-"oh yeah…no we never had a photo war…but thats a great idea..we'll have to do that sometime."

gabby-"by all means have one.."

roy-"what?!"

gabby-"in here.." *indicates to room with wrestling arena*

hughes-"cool" *grabs roy* "come on roy"

roy-"what?! no!"

gabby-"i would help you…..but i don't want to." *waves goodbye*

hughes-"hey roy did you know that my wife recently got pregnant again.."

roy-"HELP ME!"

gabby-*closes door* "alright moving on…ed."

ed-"huh?..what?"

gabby-"you have a dare. your dares is to…."

ed-"is to…is to what?"

gabby-"you….cut…off….."

ed-"CUT OFF WHAT?!"

gabby-*looks down so bangs {like eds} covers her face* "your braid…."

ed-"my…braid?"

gabby-*nods*

ed-"oh…thats not bad at all….i mean could be worse.." *gets scissors*

gabby-"wait! what are you doing!?"

ed-"cutting of my braid…"

gabby-"you know you don't really have to.."

ed-*smirks* "really? i thought you said that a dares a dare and we have to do it."

gabby-"i never said that!"

everyone-"yes you did."

gabby- *glares at everyone* "traitors!

ed- "whatever" *puts scissors up to braid and…cuts it off*

gabby-*stares as hair falls to the floor*

ed-"see its not that bad…..are you okay?"

gabby-*in emo corner* "fix it…"

ed-"what?"

gabby-"i said.." *glares at ed* "FIX IT!"

everyone- *steps back*

ed- "but i don't know how…"

gabby- "if you don't fix it…..i'll tie you up and make you watch as i lock al in a room full of chimeras!"

al-*whimpers from behind riza*

ed-"y-you wouldn't "

gabby-"try me."

ed-"okay okay i'll fix it…" *picks up hair and places it in a pile*

gabby-"hurry up…"

ed-"okay sheesh…" *claps hands and slams them on the floor and….his hairs back*

gabby-"YAY!"

ed-"happy?"

gabby-*nods* "oh and just so you know…..i never would do that to al…"

al-"oh good…you scared me."

gabby-"okay thats all we have time for send in more reviews with truths and dares…..unless its about ed chopping his hair off….but other than that anything will do" *waves and smiles*


End file.
